Benedict Lo
Benedict Lo (ベネディクトロー Benedikuto Rō) is a former Marine interrogator, skilled in obtaining select, highly-guarded information out of unwilling participants, and is now the first mate for The No Beard Pirates. Lo's skill as an interrogator and a collector of precious intel made her well known among the Marines as "Open Book Lo" (開いた本ロー Aita Hon Rō;) capable of reading others as if they were an open book. After notorious pirate captain, Sharp Francis (otherwise known as No Beard) was captured and brought in for interrogation regarding plans he had for a new crime, Lo was the one who agreed to deal with him. Eventually, Francis' twisted mind managed to corrupt Lo, and ended up persuading her to be his first mate. Lo is now known as the "Seductress" (誘惑する女 Yūwaku Suru On'na,) due to her skills and her Devil Fruit, the Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust, which allows her to manipulate the desires of those around her, and thus control them to her liking. This makes her one of Francis' more important crewmates, alongside their navigator, Manson. Lo's betrayal and audacious actions gave her a 100,000,000 bounty, which later increased to 160,000,000 as she assisted the No Beards in attacking the forces of the World Government. Now a pirate, Lo seems deeply dedicated to furthering her captain's chaotic goals. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Benedict Lo's Wanted Poster.png|Lo's wanted poster Benedict Lo - Flirty Pose.jpg|Lo, acting flirty and seductive in order to manipulate others Lo For Wyvern.png|Lo's outfit during the ??? Arc Personality Originally, Lo had started off as a natural law-abiding citizen. Thanks to her intellect, Lo became an esteemed professional interrogator for the Marines. During her time as such, Lo was like most other Marines. She upheld the law as best as she could and gave no mercy to those who broke the rules. She was famed amongst the base she was stationed at not only for her looks, but for her cunning, determination, skill and when necessary, her ferocity. Lo had an amazing habit of getting results, and would be willing to sacrifice a handful of things, be it personal or not, to get what the Marines wanted. She was known for relying on intimidation and scare tactics, politeness, flirty behavior to seduce the accused, and even playing mind games with them to get what was needed. However, she was also respected and admired for never selling out the Marines nor her comrades in order to retrieve information. Thus, there were lines even Lo wouldn't cross, no matter how dire the circumstances would be. This all changed after being tasked with interrogating the troublesome terrorist, Sharp Francis. Seemingly, Lo managed to meet her match in Francis, and unbelievably, had the tables turned on her; resulting in Lo quitting the Marines to form a pirate crew with Francis. By doing so, not only did her allegiance shift sides from the Marines to The No Beard Pirates, but Lo's personality also began to corrupt, thanks to the twisted influence of her newfound captain. Amongst her various traits, Lo's prized interrogation abilities steadily gave way to outright manipulation and trickery; be it for personal gain or simple, harmless fun. Her usual arsenal and methods have remained the same since her days as a Marine, albeit now she commonly incorporates blatant lying as well. To the point where she shows no discomfort in saying outlandish, grossly incorrect statements. Likewise, Lo has come to discard her sense of pride and honor over time, and has made it clear she is willing to betray her allies and loved ones if it'll help her get the knowledge she seeks. Thus, Lo has adopted Francis' cut-throat ruthlessness, and will stoop to no low to get what she wants. Even if it means degrading herself in public or making enemies out of once trusted friends. Her boldness as a pirate appears to contrast her previous nervous and cautious behavior when she was a Marine. Back when she was in the Marines, Lo would rarely take such drastic steps to accomplish a goal unless it was called for. Mostly due to the fact that aside from her great intellect, Lo was nothing more than a harmless woman, with barely any combat training to speak of. And even though her physical abilities have barely changed in the slightest, it's implied that upon eating and training herself in the usage of her Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust, Lo has become more of a risk taker. Confident in her Devil Fruit powers and ability to manipulate the minds and hearts of those around her, Lo now no longer holds back, and does whatever she can to get what she or her allies want. Aside from her ability to question others effectively, Lo also possesses the skills of an actress. Some time after becoming The No Beard Pirates' first mate, Lo developed the talent to suppress her honesty and true self, and adopt the guise of anyone she needed or wanted to be. Thus, naturally aiding her even more in controlling those around her and bending them to her will. Some of the more commonly seen acts she puts on are her flirtatious and love struck behavior, and comically enough, the portrayal of a fragile-hearted victim whenever someone rejects, insults or upsets her. Being a skilled liar, and with no shame to speak of, Lo can seamlessly take on guises most well suited for those she's dealing with. Even going as far as to change personas mid-way through her act to appeal to an individual, or invert her role entirely at the drop of a hat. Her skill in acting, lying and deceiving is so great, she has been compared to Chiyome Lys on at least one occasion; whom is also well known for her ability to disguise her behavior and attitude. Perhaps the most notable aspect of Lo's acting is how comfortable she appears when around potential enemies and targets; whilst coming off as an almost completely different woman once she's within the company of her fellow No Beard Pirates. As true to her alias as "Lo the Seductress" as she is, Lo seems to almost constantly use her feminine wiles and sex appeal to her advantage, or the benefit of others. Due to her skilled ability to lie and act, even in the face of possible danger, it's difficult to accurately determine whether Lo is truly flirtatious by nature, or assumes the habit for her own ends. However, as shown by how she treats her love struck worshipers and collection of beasts and freaks, Lo does tend to dote on those she is attached to, be it for any reason. Examples include her referring to her pets as her "babies," and herself in turn as their "mother." She also likes to spend time with and show affection for those she's managed to seduce or control with her Devil Fruit powers. As was the case when Jolly D. Chris was the temporary second mate of The No Beard Pirates during the Jollys' Defeat Arc; where Lo lovingly referred to Chris as "Chrissy," and seemed to treat him as if he were her son or little brother. And even then, there were at times, slight romantic undertones when the two were together. This was due to finding Chris' childish antics and personality cute and endearing, despite him being a then former enemy at the time. Even after Chris had his memories restored thanks to the efforts of Drazil, which earned the hellpiean Lo's anger, Lo still seems to enjoy calling Chris by her nickname for him, and sometimes publicly declares how she'd be happy to have him with the No Beards again. Combining her affectionate personality with her acting, Lo shows a preference for coming off as a woman obsessed with love and care. When her seductive nature comes into question by others, Lo constantly reminds them that it's because she loves to love others, and she loves it when they love her in return. Thus, when someone rejects her feelings or openly admits to disliking her, Lo will act out her apparent displeasure in an over the top gesture. Her charm also seems to come from how she can pull off both a cute, innocent and naïve demeanor one minute, and effortlessly blend into a mature, sexy and romantic attitude the next. Her flirting can range from playfully teasing those around her with innuendo to blowing kisses and winking cutely from afar. She will even at times embrace and kiss those she's taken a liking to; whether or not she was the one to approach the other first. Her habit to rely on her femininity to win others over has even sometimes drawn the attention of other women, regardless of their sexual orientation. And when this occurs, Lo likes to play up the situation for all it's worth; either through arousing nearby men with the promise of a mutually female romance, or accepting the feminine suitor for all she's worth, and thus use her to Lo's benefit. In the end, it doesn't matter who or what the person or being is; so long as Lo can take what she wants and use the being in question through her looks and sex appeal. And if caught cheating with another romantic partner, Lo seems to try and pass herself off as a polygamist of sorts; stating she has enough love in her heart for everyone. Strangely enough, this tends to work more often than it should, much to Lo's delight. On the intellectual end, Lo professes herself to be a nerd and bookworm; sometimes even glorifying the power of information over the simple act of physical prowess. As Lo spent her years learning to use her intelligence rather than her body to dominate others, this is to expected. Lo is much more widely feared and known by her enemies for her wit and cunning, as opposed to her fighting abilities. She has at many occasions outright stated she dislikes the act of fighting others, and prefers having enjoyable conversations instead. Naturally, this is Lo secretly hinting at the fact she lacks the strength to defend herself when need be, and would rather defeat her foes by outsmarting them and talking with them to the point where she can warp their thoughts against them, or break their spirits entirely. Befitting her witty personality, Lo is an able speaker, who can take what anyone says and use it against them. This is because she draws upon the knowledge she takes from others and mentally assaults the victim with their own personal traits and logic. As a result, Lo rarely exposes her true self in public, and in the case where her true identity's under threat, she can talk her way out of the situation as if it were a misunderstanding. Lo points out that among her loves for those who love her, and love itself, she additionally loves the power of knowledge, and actively enjoys testing her mental strength through various activities such as riddles or debates. She also can be seen quite often enough, reading a book all alone. On plenty of occasion, it will be The Bounty Book, indicating she's busy studying up on the criminals of the world. She also seems to take pleasure in learning new things which she can later use to her advantage, and thus takes almost any opportunity to question others, discuss certain overlooked topics or trick others into revealing important secrets. Unlike Giovanni however, who looks down on others due to intelligence, Lo comes off as brilliant but respectful; finding little desire in flaunting her intellect needlessly. Quite the opposite in fact, as Lo cautiously hides the true extent of her abilities from others, including her smarts. Because of her lack of pride, Lo will even portray herself as a complete idiot if it means keeping her true potential a secret. Lo also gained a few characteristics from No Beard, such as his social, jolly behavior, and preference to have fun amongst allies and friends over treating them as blatant tools. Thus, Lo doesn't act come off as purposefully evil or malicious when around allies, enemies or the general public; but rather as a fun loving lady with a passion for knowledge and doting on those she cares for. Obviously, this makes her extremely easy to approach by the gullible, foolish, and clueless masses, as well as her own fellow No Beard Pirates. However, despite the act she continues to play in order to endear others to like and approve of her, Lo also inherited her captain's ruthless mindset. With it, Lo has shown that she will do whatever is necessary to complete her goals or the goals of those she sides with. And much like her captain, Lo truly shows no care at all for her allies, and can be quick to use them as pawns or stepping stones if need be. The only person entirely spared from Lo's traitorous behavior seems to be No Beard himself; someone Lo considers too great and enjoyable to be around for her to betray or use. Though it's also implied she fears No Beard's Devil Fruit powers, as he has threatened to shave away her own if she misbehaves. Thus showing Lo fears losing her power; a fact that can easily control the conniving woman. Additionally, as is obviously seen amongst the entirety of The No Beard Pirates, Lo also shares Francis' sick fascination with destruction and mayhem. As it was this characteristic that corrupted Lo into a life of crime from the start, it's only natural she would enjoy the chaos the crew creates with their various crimes and actions throughout their voyages. Thusly, while Lo doesn't share the extreme thirst for anarchy as No Beard does, she too can become ecstatic in the midst of a frenzy or other sort of situation. And naturally, this leads Lo's desire to support her captain in dismantling the entirety of the World Government; so as to finally live in a world where Lo can enjoy herself as much as possible alongside her crewmates. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit 'Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust Summary: Allows the user to create, remove and change the desires of others, and in turn control the victims through persuasion and bribery. Type: Paramecia Usage: Lo primarily uses her Devil Fruit to support No Beard and Manson, as well as their fellow crewmates. She also tends to use it creatively in battle to defend herself. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies The New Blazing Mane Pirates Daikokuten Network Enemies The Jolly Pirates Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Lo's last name comes from well known American revolutionary war betrayer, Benedict Arnold, who broke ties with the colonies to aid England in the war. This ties into Lo's act of betrayal towards the Marines, and now in favor with one of their enemies, the pirates. *Lo's first name is based on real life Chinese pirate, Lo Hon-cho (alternately known as Hon-cho Lo.) Aside from being a rare example of female piracy in real life, Lo was considered to be the most ruthless of all of China's pirates. Examples of her reputation include taking command of 64 ships after the death of her husband in 1921. She also went on to lead her fleet in attacks on villages and fishing fleets in the Beihai seas, as well as capturing young women and selling them into slavery. Lo was a youthful, and considered pretty woman in her time, and was inevitably handed to Chinese authorities by her fellow crewmates in exchange for a pardon. In 1922, her fleet was intercepted by a warship, causing 40 of her ships to be destroyed; albeit Lo escaped before her inevitable arrest. External Links Benedict Arnold - Wikipedia article about Benedict Arnold, who Lo's surname was named after Interrogation - Wikipedia article about interrogation, which is Lo's specialty Marines - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines, which was Lo's former occupation (as one of their interrogaters) Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which is Lo's current occupation First Mate - One Piece Wiki article about first mates, which is Lo's position among The No Beard Pirates Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Super Rookie Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream